Not Everything Is Ruined
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: Logan is stuck on the airport in Dallas and is unable to go home to be with his fiancé and his son in time for New Year's Eve. Will they find a way to be together in the end?


**First off, Happy New Year everybody! Hope you had a good one and you are all safe. :)**

**Okay, I got this idea after Logan's tweet to American Airlines. It's just something short. And I know it's already New Year's Day for some of you (like it is for me too), but I couldn't get it done sooner with it being New Year's Eve and all and I had stuff to do. I hope you all like it. Oh and I've never set foot in an airport nor have I even been on an airplane, so I have no idea if everything is right, but let's just go with it. ;) I did do some googling, so I got most of it from there. :)**

**I don't own anything. I just picked the name in the story from a top 100 list of names. I like it. :) Just to make it clear, the beginning of the story takes place on the evening of December 30th. Logan should be home after midnight, so from halfway through the story till the end it is past midnight on December 30th, which means it is then December 31st aka New Year's Eve day. :) I hope this isn't confusing. :)**

* * *

Logan is looking out the big window of the airport in Dallas, Texas. A big part of everything outside is covered with snow. It had started snowing a few days ago and it doesn't often snow in Dallas, so it makes it special and Logan loves it.

"We are sorry to inform you, but flight AAL2497 to Los Angeles has been delayed until further notice." A voice says over the intercom.

"What? No, no, no!" Logan calls as he quickly gets up from his seat and heads to the check in counter.

Several people are already in line and Logan has no choice but to wait behind everyone else. After what seems like an eternity it's finally Logan's turn.

"What do you mean the flight to Los Angeles has been delayed?" Logan asks the young girl behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, sir. But there are some technical difficulties with the airplane and they are trying to fix that right now." The young girl answers.

"Can you book me to another flight? I need to get home!" Logan asks frantically.

The girl looks into the computer and types in different things on the keyboard.

"I'm sorry sir, all the other flights are booked." She tells Logan.

"What about flights to other airports in California? Or Las Vegas or something?"

The girl starts typing things on the keyboard and looks into the computer again.

"There aren't any flights available. Everything is booked. Everyone is trying to get home for New Year's Eve. The earliest flight I can get you on is on Tuesday evening." The girl answers with an apologetic look on her face.

"You don't understand! I _need_ to get home! I need to get home to my fiancé and my son! He's only nine months old! It's his first New Year's Eve!" Logan nearly yells as he slams his fist on the counter making the girl jump up.

"I-I'm really sorry, sir. We don't have any information about when your flight to Los Angeles will leave, it might be later tonight or otherwise tomorrow morning. I wish there was something I could do at this moment." The girl apologizes.

"So I gotta wait here all night? What about my luggage? I can rent a car and drive home."

"Your luggage is all loaded onto the airplane. We can't just take that out, since the plane is only delayed and not cancelled." The girl answers.

"Dammit!" Logan yells as he slams his fist on the counter again.

"This is the last time I'm flying with American Airlines!" Logan continues as he points his index finger to the poor girl behind the counter, before he storms off.

…

It's only 6.30pm when you walk back downstairs and you hear your phone ring. You smile when you see Logan's name on the screen as you pick it up.

"Hi handsome." you answer when you pick up the phone as a smile appears on your face.

"Hi baby. How's Noah?" Logan asks with a sad voice, you can even hear in his voice that he's tired.

"He's doing a lot better. His fever is completely gone. He ate normal again today and he's back to his old self. I just put him to bed. He misses his daddy, and I miss you too and we both can't wait to see you! Are you about to board the plane?" you ask him.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not? What's wrong? Did something happen?" you ask worried.

"My flight's been delayed. There's something with the plane and they don't know how long it will be till they fixed it. It can either be later tonight or tomorrow." Logan sighs.

"Oh Logan, I'm sorry."

"There aren't any other flights available to anywhere in California or even Las Vegas. The best they could offer me was leaving on Tuesday in the evening. That's New Year's Day! That's not helping!"

"My luggage is still on the plane, but maybe they can send that to LA with the plane and I can rent a car and I'll be home in time…" Logan continues.

"No!" you interrupt him.

"What do you mean no?"

"Logan Philip Mitchell, you are not going to rent a car and drive for 24 hours straight to LA! I can hear in your voice that you're tired and I know how you are, you'll be racing to get home in time. Noah and I want you home safe! And if that means you will be home later on New Year's Day, then so be it." You answer sternly, making him cringe when he hears you using his full name.

"But it's Noah's first New Year's Eve! I want to be home with the two of you!" Logan protests.

"And we want that too, but we want you home safe and in one piece for our wedding too! There's nothing we can do about it right now. All we can do is hope the flight will leave as soon as possible. Promise me you won't hire a car and drive all the way home."

Logan stays quiet for a while, but you can hear him sigh. You know it's killing him, leaving his nine month old son behind to visit his parents for a few days. You spent Christmas together just the three of you and you and Logan loved every minute of it, since it was Noah's first Christmas. On Christmas Day he got a bit sick and you had planned to go with Logan and Noah to visit family in Texas for a few days and be home in time for New Year's Eve, but with Noah being sick you rather stayed home and told Logan to go. Logan didn't want to leave Noah at first, but he hadn't seen his family in a while either because he was so busy with the last Big Time Rush tour and their new upcoming album. So after a while he decided to go and visit his family after you pushed him.

"Logan." You call to get him to answer.

"If the flight doesn't leave in the next few hours, I'm…" he threatens.

"Promise me! Promise me and Noah you won't rent a car and drive home!"

"Fine." Logan sighs after another minute of silence.

"No, promise me!" you demand.

"I promise I won't rent a car and drive home." Logan answers with a sad voice.

"Good. I guess staying up won't help anymore since you won't be home at the same time, so I'll just head to bed and hopefully see you when I wake up."

"Yeah, just go and get some sleep tonight. I just wish I had Presley her laptop with me so that I could skype with you. I miss seeing your beautiful face and I miss seeing our little man." Logan confesses.

"We miss you…" you answer when you hear the intercom over the phone telling passengers it will be at least a few more hours before the plane to Los Angeles will leave.

"Dammit!" Logan yells, earning several looks from other people, but he couldn't care less.

He's breathing heavily into the phone and you can hear he's pacing back and forth and that he mutters some things under his breath, which sounds a lot like American Airlines combined with a few f-bombs.

"Logan, remember what you promised me." You remind him.

"I remember. I said I wouldn't do it, even if it's killing me." He sighs after a few seconds as he pulls off his snapback and runs his hand through his matted down hair before he puts his snapback back on.

"James and Halston are in Hawaii, Carlos and Alexa and his family are in the Bahamas and Kendall and Tiffany are in New York and I'm stuck all alone in a freaking airport in Dallas, Texas!" Logan mumbles angry.

"Just go and get something to eat and drink and wait till they announce something about the flight again. There's nothing else you can do. I wish I could be there with you. But we will be together again soon." You try to comfort him.

"I know. I wish I could be with you right now and hold you in my arms. I still can't believe I was lucky enough to run into you when I just moved to LA six years ago and now we have a beautiful little son and I'm getting married to you. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Logan. And I guess I can say I'm the lucky one. I'm getting married to an amazing man and an amazing daddy." You answer with a big smile.

You smile as you look at the engagement ring on your ring finger, remembering how Logan proposed to you on Christmas Day while you were opening presents. You couldn't be happier that you are going to marry Logan. You had met him six years ago in Los Angeles at Starbucks where he nearly bumped into you, but managed to save your coffee from spilling. You had just moved there from Seattle and Logan had just moved there from Dallas and shortly after that his whole audition process for Big Time Rush started, to which he would get one of the leading roles for. You got to hang out more and your friendship grew into a relationship after a while. Even with him being a popstar and a tv star and with his busy schedule, you managed to make time for each other and even a lot of fans were supportive of you, even after you had Noah earlier this year. It wasn't planned, but that didn't matter. You both love Noah more than anything and you love seeing Logan with him, even though he is still little he is already a spitting image of Logan. To be honest, it's killing you not to be able to spend New Year's Eve with Logan. You miss him like crazy and if Logan can't get home to Los Angeles, you might have to find a different way to spend time together.

"Baby? Are you still there?" Logan asks interrupting you from your thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I have a headache coming up." You lie.

"I'm sorry to hear that, babe. Go and get some sleep. I will text you later when I know something more and otherwise I will call you tomorrow."  
"Okay, I'll do that." You answer.

"I love you. Give Noah a kiss from me and tell him I love him too." Logan tells you.

"I will. We love you too, Logan. Goodnight." You answer before you hang up.

"Goodnight baby." Logan answers just before he hears the disconnected tone.

Once you hang up you quickly make a few phone calls and once you are done you make a last call.

"Hi, it's me. Can I ask you for a huge favor?" you ask the person on the other line.

…

Logan goes online to his twitter page and composes a new tweet.

'Hey AmericanAir just wanted to say...THANKS FOR RUINING EVERYTHING!' he tweets before he puts his phone away with a sigh and heads to the diner nearby the gate where he was supposed to leave. He orders a coke and watches the Dallas Cowboys football game on the tv. The waitress asks if Logan wants anything to eat, but he declines. He's not even hungry.

About three hours later the game is over and the Dallas Cowboys have lost against the Washington Redskins with 18 – 28. Logan groans before he drinks his last bit of his coke, it's just not his lucky day. Logan sighs as he leaves the diner and heads back to the gate where he sits down on a couch and pulls out his phone to look at pictures of you and Noah and of all three of you together. After a while his eyes are getting really tired and he decides to take a little nap, just for a few minutes. The whole couch is empty, so he bundles up his coat and lays that near the arm rest as a pillow, before he lays on his side and places his feet on the couch as he pulls his arms up and crosses them in front of his chest and closes his eyes.

…

Logan is woken up by something or someone softly hitting his cheek, his mind is not exactly sure which one it is. He groans and tries to go back to sleep, until the hitting continues. Logan's eyes flicker open for a second and the right corner of his lips curls up, showing that side smirk of him before his eyes close again.

"Say wake up daddy." A soft voice whispers.

The hitting continues once again, followed by some babbling and the something or someone now tugging on Logan's snapback. Logan's eyes flicker open again for a second, before they close again, only to fly open less than a second later.

"Noah!" Logan calls out as he jerks up and looks around confused.

He looks back down where he sees you sitting on one knee as you balance Noah on the other knee while you hold him.

"Baby, what are you doing here? Am I dreaming?" Logan asks as he rubs his eyes and looks around confused again, making sure he's still in the airport in Dallas.

"No you're not dreaming. I'm really here … we're really here." You smile at him.

"Can Noah even fly with being sick and all?" Logan asks concerned.

"He's fine. He's all better now and he slept through most of the two and a half hour plane ride."

Noah starts babbling again and reaches out for Logan. Logan smiles and takes Noah from you, making Noah giggle.

"Hi buddy. I missed you so much!" Logan softly says as he hugs his son.

"I don't understand. What time is it even?" Logan asks you as he looks at you.

You smile as you get up and sit down next to him.

"It's 6 am. When I was so distant on the phone I had an idea and after we hung up I called the airport here asking if your flight would be leaving any time soon. They told me it would still be several hours. So the I called the airport in LA asking for a ticket on the first plane to Dallas. Dallas wasn't an option until tomorrow, so I asked for Austin and they had a flight available for me and Noah at 10 pm LA time, so I quickly packed my bag and a bag for Noah and I was able to bring the car seat into the plane and I could place it on the chair next to me and they had formula and diapers on the plane that I could use if I needed any." You explain.

"And after I had booked the flight I called your parents and I explained everything and your dad was so kind to drive three hours to Austin to pick me up, even with the two hour time difference and it being 2.30 in the morning here and he drove three hours back here to Dallas so we could come and get you." You continue.

"Really? You did all that for me? And where's my dad?" Logan asks as he is in a loss for words.

"He's outside waiting in the car. And of course I did this for you, silly. It's Noah's first New Year's Eve and we wanted to spend it together with you. And he's never seen snow before, so that can be something special for him too."

"That's true. But my clothes and everything…"

"I packed some clothes you can wear for tonight and we can pick up all your other stuff from baggage claim, because they announced that your flight has been cancelled when I walked in." you answer.

"They did? I didn't even hear it."

"No kidding. Noah and I have been trying to wake you up for at least five minutes." You giggle.

You grab your phone and you start tapping on the screen and a second later Logan's phone rings alerting him you have tweeted something. He glances at you before he grabs his phone and checks his tweets.

'Wake up daddy.' It says with a picture attached of Logan sleeping and Noah trying to wake him up.

"I just had to capture the moment." You smile innocently.

Logan starts to laugh as he shakes his head softly before he puts his phone away.

"God, I missed you! So much!" Logan whispers as he leans forward, holding your chin in place with his thumb and index finger and softly letting his lips touch yours.

"I missed you too!" you whisper in return.

Before Logan can capture your lips with his again Noah starts babbling and interrupting you two.

"I missed you too, little man!" Logan laughs as he picks up Noah only to then notice what he's wearing.

"The Cowboys lost." Logan pouts as he looks at the Dallas Cowboys football jersey set that Noah is wearing, covered by a coat.

"I know. But I put the clothes on last night so that he would help support daddy's favorite football team." You smile as you pull the zipper down of his Adidas sweatshirt, revealing his own Dallas Cowboys jersey shirt that he is wearing underneath it, a habit that Logan has with every game the Cowboys play.

"I love you!" Logan smiles before he leans in and gives you a quick kiss.

"I love you too! Now let's get your bags and get out of here." You tell him as you get up.

"Oh, by the way, I called my parents before I left and next year we're spending New Year's with them in Seattle." You inform Logan.

"That's fine by me, as long as I get to spend it with my two favorite people in the world." Logan smiles as he gets up and holds onto Noah as you walk to baggage claim together.

…

About an hour later when you're at Logan's parents home in North Richland Hills, which is about thirty minutes away from Dallas, and you are all sitting on the couch, you have actually fallen asleep and your head is resting on Logan's shoulder as he rests his head against your head and Noah is sitting in between you two. Presley walks into the living room and takes Logan's phone, that is lying on the table, to take a picture of you three. Logan wakes up just as the picture is taken and motions for Presley to hand him his phone. He goes onto his twitter account and composes a new tweet and sends it.

'Like father,like son. :) & like my beautiful fiancé.Turns out not everything is ruined. :) Happy New Year's Eve day! x' with the picture of you and himself and Noah, both sporting their Dallas Cowboys jersey.

THE END.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! :) Feel free to let me know what you think. :)**

**Xoxo Eve**


End file.
